Naruto the successor of Zoro
by Noctis Knight
Summary: Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Hello , I am a new author called Demongod123 and this is my first fanfic. It is a Naruto fanfic. Please be mindful that this is my first try at a fanfic and I don't want any hate comments. However you may leave comments on how I could add more to this fanfic.**

 **There will be some references to other anime's in this fanfic. Please be mindful some will be in the fanfic.**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto.**

 **Summary- Instead of Minato doing the sealing of the kyuubi, it was Hiruzen. Instead of a single child, Minato and Kushina had triplets. Naruto the youngest and only son is neglected by his family and village. After meeting a certain green haired swordsman, Naruto devotes his dream to the way of the three sword, Santoryu.**

 **Naruto the successor of Zoro**

 **Chapter 1- The meeting**

"It's been five years. Five years since Lord Third's sacrifice. Five years since the kyuubi attack." A small child said to himself as he walked down a deserted road at night. The small child is 3' and has spiky unkempt blonde hair light tan skin with dirts spots all over and cerulean blue eyes. On each of his cheeks are three whisker like marks. He is wearing a dirty black shirt and equally dirty beige shorts. He has worn out pair of sneakers on his feet. Honestly, this child was a mess.

This child is 5 year old Uzumaki Naruto. The youngest and only son of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina.

The reason that the road is empty is because everybody was either celebrating his siblings birthday or celebrating the defeat of the kyuubi. "It's my birthday to." Naruto said with tears coming out of his eyes. Unknowingly, Naruto walked into The Forest of Death.

~X~

Roronoa Zoro was not having a good day. It's been fifty years since his adventures with the straw hat pirates. He has been wandering around the world trying to find his old home. However… he got lost… a lot. Now he was walking through a dense forest, not knowing where he was.

"Where the fuck am I?" Zoro asked himself as he walked into a small clearing in the forest. He then noticed a small blonde child running into the clearing being chased by a giant 20' tiger. Getting in front of the blonde child, Zoro got out one of his swords. " **Ittoryu Iai- Shishi Sonson**." Zoro said as he sheathed the katana and a large gash was on the tiger's stomach.

"That was easy." Zoro said as he turned to the small blonde child, "Oi are you alright?" Said blonde child was looking at Zoro with wide eyes filled with amazement. "Wow that was cool mister." Naruto said as he was in front of his savior.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto what's your name?" Naruto introduced himself. "Roronoa Zoro, nice to meet you kid." Zoro said as he went past the child. "How did you do that?" Naruto asked as he walked next to Zoro. "With a sword." Zoro answered sarcastically.

"I know that but what did you do?" Naruto asked as he was still next to Zoro. "I killed the tiger." Zoro said as he yawned as he was tired, "Tell you what kid, get me somewhere to sleep and I tell you."

"Ok!" Naruto said as he grabbed Zoro's hand and led him outside the forest.

~X~

Twenty minutes later, the duo were at a large shack. "Here we are, my place." Naruto said as he entered the shack. "This is where you like?" Zoro asked as he entered behind Naruto. "Yup, this is where my parents let me sleep…" Naruto said in a depressed tone as he looked at what little things he has.

All he had is a old king size bed, a table, and a small wardrobe. Thi is all he has for his parents being the hokage and the hokage's wife. His shack is not even in the clan compound. The shack is located behind the compound walls.

"Wow you must have it rough huh kid." Zoro said as he patted the child's head. All Naruto could do in nod his head and began to cry. "Hey hey hey, don't cry. How about I tell you about my adventures." Zoro said as he kneed down as patted Naruto's head. Said child nodded his head as he slowly stopped crying.

An hour later, Zoro was explaining his adventures up until his training with Mihawk. "Hey Naruto, why were you in the forest?" Zoro asked as that just finally hit him. "Today's my fifth birthday… and so is my siblings…" Naruto said as he looked down.

Ten minutes later, Naruto explained the kyuubi attack, his siblings, and his childhood. Honestly, Zoro wanted to shove his swords up his family's ass and use his **Santoryu** on 55% of the village.

"So your parents are training both your sisters to be ninjas, without question. But when you ask to be train you get hit by your parents and chased by said siblings?" Zoro said as he gripped his old fists in rage. A slow nod answered Zoro's question.

There was a lot of things Zoro saw in those fifty years. The top three things he hated the most were rapists, murderers, and child abusers. "Tell you what, how about I train you to be strong?" Zoro asked as he looked at the know shocked child.

Naruto was surprised, no one in the village offered to train him. So when Zoro offered to train him, he felt like crying. He hugged Zoro and cried into the old swordsman's chest.

'Wow this kid must have it bad huh.' Zoro thought as the crying child was now asleep. 'Maybe I just found a successor to my legacy.' Zoro thought as he placed Naruto on the bed.

 **That was it, the first chapter to my first fanfic,** **Naruto of the Santoryu** **. Leave a comic on how I did on this. As for pairings, my top two favorites are NaruHina or NaruTema. I will make a poll on this to figure out who Naruto should be with. If you have a different pairing idea leave it in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up , I am a new author called Demongod123. I have had many people like my first chapter and I am getting many ideas for pairings. So I am just going to give Naruto a harem. I am thinking of putting in the harem: Hinata, (Maybe) Female Haku, Temari, Samui, and leave a comment on who else I should put in. I am also thinking on putting girls from different animes. (Leave a comment on which girl from which anime should be in his harem.)**

 **As for Naruto's genin team, I am either putting him with both his older sisters with Kushina his sensei or putting Naruto in an OC team with his teammates with similar powers like Luffy and Sanji with Anko or Yamato as their sensei. Leave a comment on who his team should be, and if you pick the OC team, put who his sensei should be.**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto, One Piece, or any other anime.**

 **Summary- Instead of Minato doing the sealing of the kyuubi, it was Hiruzen. Instead of a single child, Minato and Kushina had triplets. Naruto the youngest and only son is neglected by his family and village. After meeting a certain green haired swordsman, Naruto devotes his life to success Zoro in the way of the three sword style, Santoryu.**

 **Naruto the successor of Zoro**

 **Chapter 2- Nine years later and Genin Exams**

It has been nine years since Uzumaki Naruto meet Roronoa Zoro. In those nine years, Naruto was able to understand the **Santoryu** and was able to learn the **Nitoryu** and the **Ittoryu** sword style from Zoro. Now he did not master them, but he is working on it.

A now fourteen year old Roronoa Naruto, formally Uzumaki, is doing push ups in a training ground with an extremely large boulder on his back. "996… 998, 999, 1000." Naruto said. He then stood up and threw the boulder away. "Man that was a good warm up." He said as he cracked his back.

Naruto grew from the small five year old. At fourteen he now stands at 5'10" (I am fourteen and I am this tall.) He is only wearing a pair of black pants, and his muscles are now more defined (Think of Zoro's muscles before the two year time skip.) His spiky blonde hair is kept short and his light tan skin has many faint scars on it. His body is void from 90% of baby fat and his face is slightly chiseled.

Many girls in his class think that he is handsome… and try to stalk him…. troublesome fangirls.

"Maybe I should visit Zoro-sensei…" Naruto said to himself in a sad tone. Zoro had past away one year ago in his sleep with a bottle of sake in his hands. This hit Naruto hard because he had just finished his training in the **Ittoryu** and went to tell his sensei.

 **Author Style: Flashback jutsu**

 **A thirteen year old Naruto is walking to his shack with a slight skip in his step. "I can' wait to tell Zoro-sensei, but knowing him he is sleeping or drinking more sake." Naruto thought as he held a now broken katana.**

 **He had lost count of how many swords he had broken in his training. Naruto has yet to find swords to last in his training, he has tried forging his own but… they somehow exploded.**

" **Zoro-sensei I'm back." Naruto called out as he entered the shack. He saw Zoro laid on the bed and thought he was asleep. He walked up to his sensei and began to shake him to wake up.**

" **Hey sensei wake up." Naruto said as he was still shaking him. He then notices his sensei's skin was colder. "Oh no, oh no no no…" Naruto said as he checked for a pulse on Zoro's neck and wrist.**

 **There was no pulse.**

" **Sensei!" Naruto cried as he hugged the now dead Zoro. He then noticed all three of his sensei's katana's on the table along with his black bandana and a small folded note. Grabbing the note, Naruto cried even more.**

" **Dear Naruto, these past few years I have spent with you has been some of the best years of my life. I haven't had this many smiles or laughs since my time with the Straw Hats. I know today you would have finished your training. So today one legend dies, and another one begins. I know you can do this Naruto. I know because you are my successor."**

 **-Roronoa Zoro**

 **Naruto then noticed it, Zoro had a smile on his face. He died happy knowing his legacy will be good in the hands of Naruto.**

 **Author Style: End Flashback jutsu**

Ten minutes later, Naruto is in his shack in a new change of clothes. (I am to lazy to describe his outfit. His outfit is Ragna's outfit from Blazblue. He uses the belts to hold his swords.) After tying the black bandana on his left bicep and putting his katanas on his left side, Naruto left the shack.

"Let's see, I have enough time to visit Zoro-sensei." Naruto said as he ran down the path.

~X~

After five minutes of running, Naruto made it to Zoro's grave. Right in the forest of death, where they met. "Hey Zoro-sensei I'm back. Today is the genin exams, so today I become a ninja." Naruto said as he knelt in front of the grave.

"I've been training with your swords and I was able to make my own techniques that would make yours green with envy…" Naruto said with a small chuckle. "I'm sorry sensei but I have to go or else I'm gonna be late… bye tou-san." Naruto said as he got up and ran to the ninja academy.

~X~

After another ten minutes, Naruto made it to the ninja academy. (Because I am to lazy to write down everybody's look, they are in their pre-shippuden clothes.) "Hmm looks there's five minutes left." Naruto said as he entered the classroom and went to the back of the room.

As he sat down, two of the people he hates the most entered the classroom. His sisters. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko and Natsumi. (Just imagine Naruko is the sexy no jutsu and Natsumi is the same just with red hair and purple eyes. Naruko is wearing Naruto's pre-shippuden outfit and Natsumi is wearing the shippuden outfit. Both of them and the other konoha genin are 5'5".)

~X~

Naruko and Natsumi were having a bad morning. When they entered the kitchen their parents told them they should be rookie and kunoichi of the year. Then they were chased by ravenous fanboys and finally they couldn't find their brother.

"There he is!" Naruko said to her sister. As they were going to him, they were surrounded by fanboys. "Naruko-sama you look lovely today!" One of them said. "Go away!" Naruko replied as she kicked him in the… family jewels. "Thank you Naruko-sama." He said as he fell to the floor holding his jewels.

"Alright class sit down." Iruka said as he went to his desk. They ignored him. "SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled with his Big Head jutsu. The whole class listened and sat down. The sisters sat next to each other and Hinata sat next to Naruto.

"Alright class, today are the genin exams. Now come up when your name is called. Akimichi Chouji." Iruka said as the big boned boy walked up to the front of the room.

~X~

Naruto knew he was next because of his name. "Roronoa Naruto, please come up." Iruka said as he looked up from the board. Everybody was neutral, except for Naruko and Natsumi. They never heard anyone with the name 'Roronoa' before. Then Naruto stood up.

That surprised the two, they thought his name was Uzumaki Namikaze not Roronoa. "Now Naruto, please do the **Substitution** , **Henge** , and a clone jutsu to pass." Iruka said as he laced the clipboard down.

"Ok I'm ready." Naruto said as Mizuki threw kunai at him. Naruto put his right middle and index finger to his forehead and he disappeared and replaced with they guessed a green dinosaur toy with a white underbelly and small fangs poking out of the toys closed lips.

(Incase you didn't know, that was the Instant Transmission and the toy was the doll from the move Substitute from Pokemon.)

"Ok now, Naruto do the henge." Iruka said as he wrote on the clipboard. Naruto nodded and put his hands together. " **Henge**." Naruto said as he was consumed in a poof of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, there stood a green haired man with the same katanas as Naruto. (Zoro after the 2 year timeskip.) "Ok Naruto but who is this?" Iruka asked as Naruto took of the jutsu.

"That was a younger version of my late sensei." Naruto said as he tried to hold back tears. That threw Naruko and Natsumi off, their parents said they were training him. "Ok Naruto now do a clone jutsu." Iruka said as he wrote down his student's score for the **Henge**.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Naruto said as he crossed his right and left index and middle fingers. Twentynine poofs of smoke filled the class as twentynine other Naruto's were in the room.

"N-Naruto that is amazing!" Iruka yelled as he stood up from his chair. "Now now Iruka, we can't pass him because we didn't know where he learned that jutsu." Mizuki said as he wanted to fail at least one student. "I leaned it after I saw my 'father' use it for paperwork." Naruto said as he dismissed the clones.

That threw Mizuki from his plan, he didn't expect him to learn an advanced jutsu.

"Ok now sit down and Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko please come up." Iruka said as Naruto went to his seat.

~X~

Ten minutes later, the whole class was outside. "Ok whoever has a different jutsu lease show it." Iruka said with a clipboard in his hand.

Hinata showed her **Byakugan** , Chouji showed his **Expansion Jutsu** , Shikamaru showed his **Shadow Imitation Jutsu** , Kiba showed his **Fang Over Fang** , Sasuke showed his **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** , Ino used her **Mind Transfer Jutsu** , and Naruko and Natsumi did the **Rasengan**.

"Naruto now you." Iruka said as Naruto went into the clearing. Naruto made ten clones that surrounded him. "You dobe we already saw that." Sasgay I mean Sasuke said.

Naruto put the bandana on and took out all three katana's. He put **Wado Ichimonji** in his mouth, **Shusui** in his left hand, and **Sandai Kitetsu** in his right hand. "This is for you Zoro-sensei… **Santoryu: Great Dragon Twister!** " Naruto said as he spun in a circle.

A large wind dragon surrounded him like a twister and destroyed the clones. He stopped spinning and the dragon disappeared.

Naruto sheathed his katanas and tied his bandana on his left bicep. "N-Naruto that was amazing!" Iruka shouted as his jaw was on the floor with his clipboard. Naruto walked to the students and stood in front of Hinata. "T-That was great N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a blush. She grabbed his collar, pulled him down and kissed him in front of the whole class.

That made everybody wide eye and dropped jaws. What made eyes explode and jaws crash threw the floor is Naruto responding to the kiss and grabbing her smaller hands.

~X~

Five minutes later, the students were back in the classroom. Iruka was giving the headbands to those who passed. "Roronoa Naruto." Iruka said as Naruto stood up and went to get his headband. He took the metal plate and attached it to his bandana.

"C-Congratulations N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she kissed his cheek. Only for Naruto to turn and kissed her. This surprised made Hinata a new shade of red and almost pass out.

After about ten minutes, Iruka let the students go and told the graduated students to come back in a week for team placements.

~X~

"Naruko where did Naru-chan go?" Natsumi asked her sister. "I don't know…" Naruko answered.

What Naruto did hit them hard. They didn't remember Naruto using a blade, not to mention three. They don't even know why his name is Roronoa Naruto. His name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! When they find him, they will get answers out of him.

"There he is!" Naruko yelled as she pointed to her younger brother holding hands with Hinata leaving the school. "After him!" Natsumi said as both ran after him.

~X~

After hearing his both his sisters, Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style and ran. Hinata herself was redder than Kushina's hair.

~X~

Three hours later the girls were still chasing after Naruto, and said swordsman dropped Hinata off at her clan compound. She was a new shade of red which her boyfriend called 'Hinata Red', that only made her redder.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Mizuki with a large scroll on his back. 'What is he doing.' Naruto thought as he jumped to a different tree to stop Mizuki.

As he landed on the branch, he noticed the scroll was not just any scroll. It was the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

He made himself hidden by using the **Henge** and had **Wado Ichimonji** in his hands.

~X~

Mizuki did it, he scroll. 'Hmph time to get this to Orochimaru-sama.' He thought as he went over the branch he thought has normal. Until he heard, " **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson**."

As he landed on another branch, a click was heard and a large gash appeared on his chest. "Gah! D-Damn." Mizuki said as he fell on one knee. "Why do you have the Forbidden Scroll Mizuki-teme?" Naruto asked as he gripped the hilt of **Wado Ichimonji**.

"H-Heh I'm taking it to Orochimaru-sama brat. We are going to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village and those demon brats!" Mizuki shouted as he stood up, ignoring the pain.

(Que Mizuki's rant because I am not typing it.)

"Look, I might hate my bratty siblings, but I don't think of them as demons. They may be the reason my childhood was shitty, but they're the reason I met Zoro-sensei. A master swordsman, and one better at using these three swords." Naruto said as he tied his bandana around his head and held all three swords.

Mizuki then charged at him with a kunai drawn, and an insane look on his face.

"In honor of Zoro-sensei, **Santoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson**." Naruto said as three individual clicks were heard. Three individual gashes were on Mizuki's chest.

"For the two of you hearing, get Mizuki and go to the hokage's office." Naruto said as he jumped away, leaving his sisters to take Mizuki and go to the hokage's office.

 **And that's a wrap! I spent all day doing this and my siblings kept me from doing this. As for the Naruhina in this chapter, Naruhina is my favorite pairing. So I am going to give Naruto a harem because people keep giving me so many ideas on pairings. I am giving Naruto 1 or 2 girls from every ninja village.**

 **Please note that I am inexperienced in love so don't complain when the romance scenes are suckish.**

 **And as for the Santoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson, is a Santoryu version of the Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson.**

 **For those of you thinking, yes I mentioned that I am 14 and 5'10".**

 **Keep reading for Chapter 3- Truth, Teams, and Exams. Next time on Dragon ball Z- I mean Naruto the successor of Zoro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up , I it's a me, Demongod123. I am getting comments on Naruto's harem. In his harem, so far, will be: Hinata, FemHaku, Temari, Samui, Shizune, Anko, and Kurotsuchi.**

 **I am putting Naruto's teammate in a pairing together. It will not be Yaoi, Luffy's student is female.**

 **If you have more ideas leave a comment.**

 **As for Naruto's genin team, I am putting him with the OC characters and Anko as his sensei. I chose this because it will test him by putting up his sisters and mother.**

 **I am NOT having Sakura as a ninja. I hate that bitch.**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto, One Piece, or any other anime.**

 **Summary- Instead of Minato doing the sealing of the kyuubi, it was Hiruzen. Instead of a single child, Minato and Kushina had triplets. Naruto the youngest and only son is neglected by his family and village. After meeting a certain green haired swordsman, Naruto devotes his life to success Zoro in the way of the three sword style, Santoryu.**

 **Naruto the successor of Zoro**

 **Chapter 3- Truth, Teams, and Exams**

In the hokage's office, the hokage and his wife were freaking out. "Where are our daughters Minato?!" Kushina yelled as she hit her husband in the back of the head. "Calm down Kushi-chan, they probably beat Mizuki and are coming here to return the scroll." Minato said as he rubbed his head to sooth the pain.

 **-Knock Knock-**

"Come in." Minato said as he looked at the door. In walked in Naruto and his sisters who were dragging an unconscious Mizuki with his wounds wrapped. "Hello girls and… Naruto?" Minato said as he didn't remember Naruto very much.

"Hmm." Naruto said as he looked away from his parents. "Hi mom and dad." Naruko and natsumi said together as the let go of Mizuki. "Here." Naruto said as he threw the scroll at Minato. "N-naruto you passed?" Kushina said in surprise when she saw the bandana tied around his left bicep.

"Yes." Naruto said as he went to the door. "Wait you stay here, we have some questions for you three." Naruko said as Natsumi stopped Naruto from leaving. "Well what is it Naruko?" Minato asked as he sent an Anbu to put the scroll away.

"Why, why did you lie about Naruto?" Natsumi said as she glared at her parents. "What do you mean sweetie." Kushina asked as she didn't know. "You lied about training him!" Naruko yelled at her parents.

"What do you mean… we trained him with his swords." Minato said hoping to buy some time to explain.

" **Santoryu: Three Reaper Slash!** " Naruto yelled in rage as he had all three swords out and his bandana around his head. He went to attack his 'parents' but when he was an inch from them he was held back by three Anbu. "How dare you say you trained me!" Naruto yelled with **Wado Ichimonji** still in his mouth.

"S-Sochi?" Minato and Kushina said wide eyed as they felt three small cuts on their cheek. "Lord Hokage are you ok?" A hawk mask anbu said as Naruto sheathed his swords.

"If you ever, ever, take credit for my training… I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled as he left the office and slamming the door.

"You just had to lie again. Why can't you just say the truth." Naruko said with tears in her eyes. "Fine…" Minato said as he began to tell them.

He explained how Naruko and Natsumi held the yin and yang halves of the kyuubi's chakra. How they had to train them to control the chakra. He told them about the prophecy.

"You, you, you destroyed Naruto's life for a stupid prophecy!?" Natsumi yelled as she had to hold her sister back from attacking their parents. "We destroyed Naruto's life?" Kushina said as she was crying on the floor in a ball. "No no no, they're just tired from today that's just all." Minato denied as he shook his head.

- **Smack Smack-**

To smacks went to Minato's face as his daughters had their hands balled into fists. "You neglected him, left him, starved him, he doesn't even live in the house. You sent him to live in a shack outside the compound! As of today, you're no longer our parents." Naruko and Natsumi yelled as they left the hokage's office.

"Minato we screwed up bad." Kushina said through more tears. "I know Kushi-chan." Minato said as he went to comfort his wife.

~X~

Meanwhile with our young protagonist, he is blowing off some steam in the forest of death. He is punching a large tree with other fallen trees around him. "How there they!" Naruto yelled with a punch for each word. After the last punch, the tree collapsed.

"Sup gaki!" A female voice from behind Naruto said. "Hey Anko." Naruto said as he turned around to face her.

They met last year when Naruto was training. Anko was impressed with his training and asked him about it. Naruto answered it and mentioned who trained him. After that day they met in the forest of death every week to train and hang out.

"What's got you mad this time?" Anko said as she munched on a stick of dango. "Parents." Naruto said as he stole a stick of dango from Anko. "What they do this time?" Anko questioned.

Naruto always told her what his parents did to him. When he told her, she was greatly disappointed in them. Anko knew how much the **Santoryu** , **Nitoryu** , and **Ittoryu** were to him.

"Look Anko, I'm just gonna go home." Naruto said as he walked away. "Naruto-kun… just how hurt are you?" Anko whispered as she looked at the swordsman.

~X~

That week tested Naruto's patience. His sisters followed him to his new apartment, followed him around the village, tried to watch him train, and tried to interfere his time with Hinata.

His parents though, Kushina was at his door every day trying to get him to go home, and Minato kept offering to train him. He ignored them and went about his business.

Now it was time for team placements. Also Naruto was rookie of the year, much to Sasuke's anger because he complained a Uchiha should be on top. Naruto replied by slapping him like the little bitch he is.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, Uzumaki Namikaze Natsumi, and Uchiha Sasuke. With Hatake Kakashi as their sensei." Iruka said as he looked up from the clipboard and saw the Uzumaki Namikaze sisters slam their heads on the desk.

(The other teams are the same as canon.)

"Team 11, Roronoa Naruto, Monkey D. Mai, and Kanji. With Mitarashi Anko as their sensei." Iruka said as he looked up from the clipboard.

Monkey D. Mai is a petite young 14 year old that stands at 5'2" and has shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She has a heart shaped head with some freckles on her cheeks. She is wearing a red hoodie, blue shorts, and a pair of shinobi sandals.

Kanji is a 5'10" 14 year old with flat brown hair with a bang covering his left eye. He is wearing a plain black suit with a white undershirt. His face is angular and still has baby fat on it. In his mouth is a lollypop.

As he read the last team, Anko flashed in with a smoke bomb. Unknowingly making the girls in the room envious because of her breast size. "Team 11 meet on the roof!" Anko yelled as she kicked down the door and left.

"Really Anko?" Naruto mumbled with a deadpan as he stood up with his team and left the room.

~X~

"So you guys were trained by Zoro/Luffy/Sanji." They said at the same time. "Yeah I met Zoro nine years ago. He gave me his swords and bandana." Naruto said as he motioned to his katanas and bandana.

"Yeah I was trained by Luffy for five years. I couldn't get his devil fruit but I use chakra to make my limbs like rubber." Mai said as she stretched out her cheeks.

"Yup I met Sanji after my parents were killed. I remember he gave me a kick every time I burned the food." Kanji said as he gave a small chuckle. His eyes began to travel south on Mai's body.

"Oi Ero-cook, keep your eyes up." Naruto said as he hit Kanji in the back of the head. Mai herself blushed and covered her chest. "What was that baka-blonde!" Kanji yelled as glared at the swordsman.

"Come on guys, let's go meet sensei." Mai said as she dragged both her teammates on the roof.

~X~

"You three are late." Anko said as her genin just got on the roof. "Sorry sensei, but these two were arguing." Mai said as she pushed her male teammates away from each other.

"Ok gaki's let's introduce ourselves. My name is Mitarashi Anko. I like dango, interrogation, and my friend Kurenai. I dislike perverts, and a certain snake. My hobbies are eating dango, interrogating, and hanging out with Kurenai. My dream is to kill a certain snake." Anko said as she finished her dango.

"My name is Monkey D. Mai. I like food, training and my friends. I dislike perverts, rapists, and vegetables. My hobbies are training and eating. My dream is to become strong and meet my parents again." Mai said with a determined look on her face.

"My name is Kanji. I like cooking and flirting. I dislike anyone who upsets or hurts a woman. My hobbies are peeking- I mean cooking and flirting. My dream is to make Sanji proud." Kanji said right before he was hit in the face by Mai and Anko.

"My name is Roronoa Naruto. I like training with my swords, my **Santoryu** , **Nitoryu** , and **Ittoryu** , I love my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga. I dislike a certain family, perverts, rapists, child molesters, murderers, and child abusers. My hobbies are hanging out with my girlfriend, and training. My dream is to master the **Santoryu** , **Nitoryu** , and **Ittoryu** so I could make Zoro-sensei proud!" Naruto said with a determined look on his face.

"Alright gaki's time for your test. Meet me in the forest of death." Anko said as she jumped off the school roof.

~X~

Twenty minutes later, Team 11 is in the forest of death. "Alright gaki's, your test is to survive three days in the Forest of Death." Anko said with a sadistic grin on her face.

 **That's a rap my fellow fanfiction readers. I am putting Mai and Kanji in a relationship. I am not having Sakura as a kunoichi because I hate her.**

 **I will add more girls to Naruto's harem.**

 **There will be some Sasuke bashing to.**

 **Tune in next time for Chapter 4- Three day survival and first mission.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up fanfiction readers. I've been having some hate comments on some things.**

 **I am sorry for typos, I don't notice them until I publish the chapter.**

 **Naruto and Kanji have hit their growth spurt, that's why they are taller than the other genin.**

 **As for Kanji taking Sanji's last name, I have a plan for that.**

 **All the leaf genin are 14,(Except Team Guy) I was not comfortable having 12 year olds do ninja work.**

 **Yes Naruto will fight Zabuza.**

 **There will be an explanation on why Minato and Kushina neglected Naruto.**

 **As for a power up, Naruko and Natsumi will have Sage Mode while Naruto will either have the Kaioken ( From Dbz) the Dragon Instal ( From Guilty Gear) Dragon Force ( From Fairy Tail) or Blood Kain (From Blazblue) Leave a comment on which one Naruto should use.**

 **As for pairings, it will be:**

 **Naruto Harem( Hinata, Temari, FemHaku, Samui, Shizune, Anko, Kurotsuchi, and Tayuya.)**

 **Kanji and Mai.**

 **Naruko and Gaara( He's cool after Naruto knocks some sense into him.)**

 **Natsumi and ( Leave a comment on who Natsumi should be with.)**

 **As for a summoning contract, Naruto and his team will have a dragon summon contract.( I have an idea for it.)**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto, One Piece, or any other anime.**

 **Summary- Instead of Minato doing the sealing of the kyuubi, it was Hiruzen. Instead of a single child, Minato and Kushina had triplets. Naruto the youngest and only son is neglected by his family and village. After meeting a certain green haired swordsman, Naruto devotes his life to success Zoro in the way of the three sword style, Santoryu.**

 **Naruto the successor of Zoro**

 **Chapter 4- Three day survival and first mission.**

"What was that, we are staying here for three days?" Mai asked as the place was called the forest of death. "Yes, a shinobi or kunoichi has to know how to survive. So in here you will be saving your asses from what live in this forest." Anko said with a sadistic grin.

"Good luck gaki's and try not to die." Anko said as she jumped away. Leaving the genin alone. "What now?" Mai asked as she looked around. "Well one of us should look for food while the other two should make a shelter." Naruto said as he looked at his teammates.

"Who made you leader baka-blonde?" Kanji asked as he didn't want to agree with him. "I know this forest better than you two. So follow me I know a place to make a shelter." Naruto said as he started walking to the trees.

~Day 1~

"You better not get lost baka-blonde." Kanji said from the back of the group. "Hey unlike Zoro-sensei, I know my directions ero-cook." Naruto replied as he glared at the cook. "Guys can you please not fight." Mai said as she pushed them away from each other.

"Ok Mai-chan!" Kanji said with hearts for eyes. "Sure Mai." Naruto said as he jumped down a small hill. "Over here guys." Naruto said as he entered a small cave under a fallen tree. "Huh I was wrong." Kanji said as he jumped down followed by Mai.

"Every time I trained in this forest, I rested here." Naruto said pointed to a makeshift mat made of leaves. "Now I'm gonna go look for food and water." Naruto added on as he left the cave.

Naruto-1, Kanji-0

"Ten bucks he gets lost." Kanji said as he looked at Mai. "You're on." Mai replied as she looked back at her teammate. "So Mai, how do you make your limbs stretch." Kanji asked as he sat down.

"Like I said, I use chakra to make my limbs like rubber. Watch, **Rubber Canon**!" Mai yelled as she sent her fist to the other end of the clearing, hitting a tree and making it shake.

"Huh so that's how you do it." Kanji said as he notice something large fall from the tree and break. It was a large egg. "Crap." Kanji said as he readied for an attack. A large caw came from the top of the tree and a large bird flew down to the clearing.

The bird was massive, it was 20' tall and it was mad. "Crap!" Kanji yelled as the bird cawed and made its way to them. " **Black Hammer!** " Kanji yelled as he jumped in the air and landed a kick on the bird's head. The bird hit the floor hard and part of it's head was caved in.

"I increase the strength of my kicks using chakra, it's similar to Tsunade of the sannin punches and kicks." Kanji said as he landed in front of the bird. "I bet that baka-blonde doesn't have something this big." Kanji added on as began to de-feather the bird.

~X~

Meanwhile with Naruto, he is at a river. "Hmm lets see what I have in the scroll." Naruto said as he took out a scroll from in his pocket and unsealed its contents. There was pots, pans, a sleeping bag, some kitchen utensils, and an empty water gallon. He took the larger pot and began to seal his other things until something small and grey took a spoon.

It was a small grey dragon, only about 2' long. "A dragon?" Naruto asked himself as the dragon ate the spoon. "Eh it's too troublesome to ask." Naruto said as he filled the pot with water. When he was finished he made a small fire with a fire jutsu to boil the water.

When he lit the fire, it was eaten by a small pink dragon that was the same size as the other one. "Thanks for the meal mister." The small pink dragon said as he gave a toothy grin. "Eh?" Naruto asked as he looked at the pink dragon.

Trying to ignore the dragons, Naruto used a wind jutsu to blow the water away in the river to get fish. Yet again, the jutsu was eaten by a smaller blue dragon that is 1' long.

"Really, another dragon?" Naruto said as he was getting annoyed by these dragons.

( If anyone can guess who these three dragons are, they get a cyber cookie.)

~X~

Ten minutes later, Naruto made it back to the campsite. "What took you so long baka-blonde?" Kanji said as he was roasting part of the bird. "I had to deal with a small problem ero-cook." Naruto repled as he set down the pot of water.

"Who are you calling small!?" The three dragons yelled as they landed next to him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KAWAII!" Mai yelled as she hugged the three dragons. "Um Mai, I think they need to breath." Naruto said as the dragons were turning blue, and the blue one was turning a darker shade of blue.

"Oops, sorry." Mai said as she let go off them. "Where did you find them baka-blonde?" Kanji asked as he looked at the pink dragon. "Well…" Naruto began as he sat down on a rock.

 **Author Style: FlashBack Jutsu**

" **Gajeel Natsu, what are you doing?" The blue dragon asked as she landed in front of the pink dragon. "Come on Wendy, we just made a new friend." The pink dragon, Natsu, said.**

" **You three just ate a spoon, a fire jutsu and a wind jutsu." Naruto said with a deadpan. "Sorry about that." Wendy said as she bowed her head. "I'm not." Gajeel said as he ate another spoon.**

" **Hey!" Naruto said as he sealed his things. "So are you three a dragon summon or something?" Naruto said as he picked up the pot full of water. "Yup!" Natsu said as he spread his wings.**

" **Later." Naruto said as he began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Natsu said as he flew after Naruto. "To my friends." Naruto replied as he walked away.**

" **Hey let's follow him." Natsu told Wendy and Gajeel as he went after the swordsman. "Natsu!" Wendy and Gajeel said as they went after him.**

 **Author Style: End Flashback Jutsu**

"That's how I met these three." Naruto said as he began to boil the water. Wendy had to keep Natsu from eating the fire again.

"At least I got the food. Baka-blonde." Kanji said with a victory smirk

Naruto-1, Kanji-1

"The bird is done." Kanji said as he took the section of roasted bird of the fire… only to have Natsu eat the bird and fire.

"Well, this will take a while." Kanji said as he prepared to cook another section of the bird. While he did this, Wendy and Naruto had to hold back Natsu from eating the fire and bird.

~X~

Two hours later, and several tries of cooking. What was left of the bird was done. It was now becoming night time. "Alright food is done!" Mai yelled as she dug into a section of the roasted bird.

"Alright we need to be careful, it gets dangerous at night." Naruto said as he stood up after eating. Moving in some bushes across the clearing made all six stand on edge. Out popped out a small rabbit.

"Ha that's dangerous baka-blonde!" Kanji and Gajeel said as they started laughing. However Naruto had his hand reaching for his katana's.

The rabbit took one step before it was ripped in half by a large claw. Into the clearing was a ginormous 50' tiger. It noticed the fire and pounced at it.

Before the genin even had a chance to move, they were in the air. "Huh, Natsu?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to find him and his team were flying in the air. He was being held up by Natsu, Mai was lifted up by Wendy, and Kanji was lifted by Gajeel.

"Mai keep it from moving, Kanji kick it in the air. Natsu take me up." Naruto said as Natsu flew him high in the air.

Wendy flew Mai down and set her down. " **Rubber Rope!** " Mai yelled as her arms wrapped around the tiger.

Gajeel flew under the tiger and Kanji got ready to kick it. "Mai let it go! **Black Geyser!** " Kanji yelled as Mai let the tiger go. He kicked the tiger in the stomach and sent it flying in the air.

"Natsu let me go." Naruto told the dragon. "Are you sure?" Natsu asked as he didn't think he will survive the fall. "Trust me." Naruto said. Natsu then let him go.

" **Nitoryu: Falling Twin Slash!** " Naruto yelled as he slashed the tiger. The tiger was his in the back and was split in three parts.

Natsu then caught Naruto before he hit the floor. "Thanks little buddy." Naruto said as they landed. "That was awesome Naruto!" Natsu said as he landed on top of the swordsman's head.

"Great teamwork guys. We also have enough met to last a week." Naruto said as Mai and Natsu had stars in their eyes.

~Day 2~

The next day, Naruto woke up to find Natsu sleeping on his chest. "Oi Natsu wake up." Naruto said as he shook the pink dragon. Said dragon breathed fire in the swordsman's face. "Huh? Oh it's morning." Natsu said as he got off Naruto.

"That hurt. Oi wake up." Naruto his team and the other dragons as he got up and left the cave. A few minutes later, they were all in the clearing waiting for Kanji to cook some tiger meat.

"I'm gonna go train." Naruto said as he stood up and walked to a tree. He then punched it and made a large dent. "Heh I could do more damage baka-blonde." Kanji said as he stood up and went to a different tree.

"I'd like to see you try ero-cook." Naruto said as Kanji kicked the tree. His dent was slightly smaller than Naruto's. "Ha I told you." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Naruto-2, Kanji-1

"What you wanna fight baka-blonde!?" Kanji yelled as he charged at Naruto. "Come at me ero-cook!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Kanji.

"Heh, I bet Naruto kicks his ass." Natsu told Gajeel. "You think he's stronger than Kanji, yeah right." Gajeel replied with a smirk. "You wanna try me metal head!" Natsu said as he tackled Gajeel. "Try me flame brain!" Gajeel replied as they fought.

"Guys stop!" Mai and Wendy yelled to their friends. Five minutes later, they stopped fighting and waited for the tiger meat to cook. "Hey you three should sign out contract." Natsu said from on top of Naruto's head. "Really you'll let us?" Naruto asked the small dragon.

"Ya you three are like us. Plus you three made us have the most fun in years." Natsu said with Gajeel and Wendy agreeing. "Well I'm ok with it. What about you two?" Naruto asked as he picked up Natsu.

"Alright/ Sure." Kanji and Mai agreed as Gajeel and Wendy lifted them. Natsu then lifted Naruto and they left the campsite.

~X~

Five minutes later, the group of six made it to a cave surrounded by moss and trees. "Is the contract in here?" Naruto asked as they stepped in the cave. "Yup." Natsu said as he breathed fire on a stick to make a torch.

Ten minutes later, they were still walking through the cave. "Woah!" Naruto said as he almost fell down a large hole in the ground. "Oh I forgot about this part." Natsu said a he lifted Naruto and flew him down the hole. The other four followed after them.

When they landed, they were in a large cavern with the ceiling 200' above of them. "Look there's the scroll." Natsu said as he pointed his tail to a large scroll sitting on top a stone pedestal.

Natsu picked up the scroll and placed it in front of the genin. Naruto opened the scroll and there was no name on it. "Alright we have to sign our name in blood right?" Naruto asked as he's seen his sisters summon toads before.

"Yup, and do these hand signs." Natsu said as he wrote down the hand signs of the floor in fire. Biting their thumbs, the genin wrote their names in blood on the scroll.

They did the hand signs and slammed their hands on the floor.

" **Summon Jutsu!** " All three yelled as large puffs of smoke engulfed the room.

Three large figures were in front of the genin. A large red dragon is in front of Naruto, a large metal dragon is in front of Kanji, and a large white dragon in front of Mai.

(Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney)

" **Natsu/Gajeel/Wendy, what is the meaning of this?** " The three dragons asked the smaller dragons. "Hi tou-san/kaa-chan, we found summoners for us." They said as they flew to their own individual summoner.

Natsu went to Naruto, Gajeel to Kanji, and Wendy to Mai. " **Who are you?** " The large dragons asked the humans. "My name is Roronoa Naruto/ Monkey D. Mai/ Kanji." The genin told the dragons.

The red dragon opened it's mouth and sent a large breath of fire at Kanji and Mai. " **Santoryu: Great Dragon Twister!** " Naruto said as he countered the fire. "Dragon or not, nobody hurts my friends!" Naruto yelled through the katana in his mouth.

" **Hahaha, I like you boy. You earned respect from me. Igneel the Fire Dragon.** " Igneel told Naruto.

"Hehe take that metal head, my summoner is better than yours." Natsu taunted Gajeel. "Why you!" Gajeel said as he tackled Natsu. "Ha like your weak dragon could hurt Natsu ero-cook." Naruto told Kanji. "Gajeel is better than pinkie baka-blonde!" Kanji replied while glaring at his teammate.

" **Stop it you four!** " Mai, Wendy, and Grandeeney yelled at the same time. " **Young one, why do you fight?** " Grandeeney asked Mai. "I fight for my friends. Even though they are stronger than me, I still try to fight for them." Mai said as Naruto and Kanji patted her head.

" **You have earned my respect. I am Grandeeney the Sky Dragon.** " Grandeeney told Mai.

" **You, why do you fight?** " Metalicana asked Kanji.

"I fight to protect those who can't. I don't want the helpless to get hurt. That's why I fight, to fight for those who can't!" Kanji yelled.

" **You have earned my respect boy. I am Metalicana the Iron Dragon.** " Metalicana told Kanji.

" **You all may summon us, but remember what you fight for.** " All three dragons said as they went back to the summon world.

"Well that was surprising." Naruto said as he was lifted in the air by Natsu. "Now let's get out of here." He added on as they flew out of the whole.

~X~

Ten minutes later, the group of six exited the cave to see Anko. "Where have you gaki's been? You were supposed to meet me this morning." Anko told her surprised genin. "I guess we were in there longer than we thought." Naruto told his team. "Agreed." His team said as the dragons went on top of their heads.

"What's with the dragons?" Anko asked because she never heard of a dragon summon contract. After a long explanation, the dragons went back to the summon world and the ninja began to leave the forest of death.

"Wait!" Mai yelled startling them. "What is it Mai?" Her teammates asked in confusion. "Kanji, you owe me ten bucks." Mai said sticking her hand out to him. Kanji handed her the money while mumbling something about a 'baka-blonde'. "What was that about Mai?" Naruto questioned his female teammate.

"Kanji and I made a bet saying you would get lost getting to the river, and I won." Mai explained while Naruto made a taunting face to Kanji.

Naruto-3, Kanji-1

"Do you wanna go baka-blonde!" Kanji yelled as he grabbed his teammates collar. "Try me ero-cook!" Naruto replied as he grabbed Kanji's collar. "Alright break it up gaki's. We have to meet in the hokage's office to be an official team." Anko said as she broke up the teammates.

"Wait before that, you need to pick a team captain." Anko told her genin. "Why?" Mai asked her sensei. "So if something happened to me during a mission, the captain will take over." Anko answered her lone kunoichi genin.

"Ok… I vote for Naruto." Mai said as she looked at the lone swordsman.

"What why this baka-blonde!?" Kanji yelled as Anko had to hold back Naruto from strangling him. "Well, he's stronger than us. Plus we would've gotten killed by that tiger if he didn't take charge." Mai answered.

"Hmm as much I hate to admit it, you're right. Make this baka-blonde the captain sensei." Kanji said as he didn't want to admit it. "Alright Naruto, you are now the captain of Team 11." Anko said as she patted his head.

Naruto-4, Kanji-1

~X~

Ten minutes later, Team 11 entered the hokage's office. "Team 11, where have you been!" Minato demanded as they were gone for almost four days. "Well I had my gaki's take a special exam." Anko said as she wrapped her arms around the genin.

"And what was this special exam?" Minato question because him, his daughters and wife were worried for Naruto being gone for almost four days.

"Surviving three days in the forest of death." All the members of Team 11 said together making the hokage go wide eye.

"T-The forest of death?" Minato asked as chunin and a few jounin were hesitant to go there. "Yup. My gaki's survived for three days." Anko said with a cheeky grin.

Just then, Team 7 entered the hokage's office. "Naruto!" Naruko and Natsumi yelled as they glomped him. Only to find they were hugging a stuffed toy instead. "Hello Minato-sensei." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Hello Kakashi, let's see… I have some D-rank missions for your team." Minato said as he was looking in a folder labeled D-ranks. "No no no! I am an Uchiha, I demand a better mission." Sasuke yelled as he was tired of D-ranks.

"Sasuke you aren't ready for a higher mission yet." Kakashi told his genin. "Well I do have a C-rank mission for you, but on one condition." Minato told Team 7. "What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"You take Team 11 with you." Minato said surprising all of them.

"What!?" The genin yelled. "Why do we have to take these losers?" The lone emo kid said. "They did what some konoha ninja won't do. Survive three days in the forest of death." Minato said making Kakashi's lone eye widen.

"T-They survived the forest of death?" Kakashi asked the hokage and Anko. "Yup, I had my gaki's survive for three days to see if they are ready to be ninja." Anko said with another cheeky grin.

"What's the big deal of a forest?" Team 7's genin asked. "Well the forest of death has large and powerful creatures that could tear you limb from limb if you're not careful." Anko answered, making Naruko and natsumi go wide eye.

"You made our baby brother survive three days in there!?" Naruko and Natsumi yelled at Anko. "Hey he survived didn't he." Anko said. "Yeah but-" Naruko was cut off when Minato spoke.

"So do you accept Kakashi?" Minato asked his former student. "Yes I accept sensei." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "What/Alright!" The genin of Team 7 and 11 yelled. "Can you bring in Tazuna please." Minato asked over his intercom to his secretary.

A few minutes later, a drunk old man came in. "Are these the ninja I hired? One of them looks like he's gonna cut himself and one of them is a pipsqueak." Tazuna said as he took a swig of sake.

"Hnn." You already know who said this.

"Who are you calling pipsqueak old man!?" Mai yelled as her teammates held her back. Well Naruto was, Anko held back Kanji from kicking Tazuna because 'he insulted a lady'.

"Whatever, I am the super bridge builder Tazuna. All of you will protect me while I finish this bridge." Tazuna said with another swig of sake. "Alright gaki's, pack up for a week's worth of supplies. Meet us in the entrance to the village 10:00 sharp." Anko said as she dismissed her genin.

~X~

With Naruto, he is packing his things into a scroll. "Clothes, check. Kunai and shuriken, check. Soldier pills, check. What else should I bring?" Naruto asked himself as he walked around his apartment to find what he should bring.

~X~

With Mai, she was at her own apartment deciding what to bring. "Meat, check. Clothes, check. Kunai and shuriken, check. More meat, check. Hair brush, check. Meat, check." Mai said as she was trying to stuff meat in her backpack.

~X~

With Kanji, he was packing his things in a backpack. "Clothes, check. Ingredients for food, check. Cologne to smell good for the ladies, check. Kunai and shuriken, check. Things to beat baka-blonde with, check." Kanji said as he put a box labeled 'beat baka-blonde' in his backpack.

~X~

The next day, at 12:00 Kakashi finally showed up to the gate. "Sorry I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said with an eye smile. He then was on the floor holding his family jewels because Naruto kicked him there.

"That wouldn't have happened if you were on time. Now let's get moving!" Anko said as she was dragging the downed copycat nin.

 **That's a wrap. To the people hating my flaws, fuck you putos. To those loving me so far, I love you all.**

 **Sorry for not updating for a few days, I have been helping my dad with work. I need the money because I have a two week trip to mexico coming up.**

 **Yes, in the next chapter, Naruto will fight Zabuza to test his skills as a swordsman.**

 **The other genin will help out, but not much as Naruto told them he would fight Zabuza. The jounin will disapprove but understand he is fighting as a swordsman.**

 **I should get a pat on the back for this being the longest chapter I wrote yet. So read on to find out what happens next in Chapter 5- Demon of the Hidden Mist.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flammer: Damn Demongod123, back at it again with fails in your fanfic.**

 **Demongod123:(pulls out revolver and aims it at flammer) You gotta ask yourself one thing, do I feel lucky. Well do ya, punk.**

 **Flammer: Like you can do anything to me.**

 **Demongod123: Astalavista Baby. (Shoots flammer six times in the head)**

 **Well I hope you like that little entertainment people. And yes, I am back at it again with a new chapter.**

 **For Naruto's power up, I have two votes for the Kaioken and Dragon Force. I also have one vote for Blood Kain. Lastly, I have zero votes for the Dragon Install. So I am just gonna try to combine the Kaioken and Dragon force to see how that works.**

 **As for Mai taking Luffy's Gomu Gomu no mi, I have a plan for that during the two and a half year timeskip.**

 **For Natsumi's paring, I got a vote for Kiba, but I kinda don't like him very much. No offence to those who like him, it's just before shippuden he's to cocky; like when he fought Naruto. I also have a vote for Chouji, I like him better than Kiba but I want more options for Natsumi.**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto, One Piece, or any other anime or video game.**

 **Summary- Instead of Minato doing the sealing of the kyuubi, it was Hiruzen. Instead of a single child, Minato and Kushina had triplets. Naruto the youngest and only son is neglected by his family and village. After meeting a certain green haired swordsman, Naruto devotes his life to success Zoro in the way of the three sword style, Santoryu.**

 **Naruto the successor of Zoro**

 **Chapter 5- Demon of the Hidden Mist**

An hour into the trip to Wave, Team 11 and the kunoichi of Team 7 really wanted to beat the ever living shit out a certain emo Uchiha. He told Team 11 to teach him to him because "Only an Uchiha should have such strong moves." He also told Naruko and Natsumi to be his wives to have strong heirs to the Uchiha Clan.

Needless to say, what Naruko and Natsumi did to him won't let him have any children for a long time. Everybody there, except Sasuke, agreed that he deserved it.

"So Tazuna-san, does your village have ninja?" Naruko asked the bridge builder. "No, the Land of Waves doesn't have ninja Naruko." Kakashi answered for Tazuna.

With the genin of Team 11, Naruto noticed a puddle. "Guy's you notice that puddle to right?" Naruto whispered to his teammates. "Of course, what's wrong with it baka-blonde?" Kanji whispered back to the captain of the team. "It hasn't rained in about a week so why would there be a puddle?" Mai asked.

"Ninja!" All three whispered. "Mai, whoever pops out tie em up and throw them either to Kanji or I. If two pop out, tie them both and throw one at each of us." Naruto whispered to his female teammate.

As the group passed two ninja jumped out who were wearing a gauntlet on a single hand. One on the left and the other ninja had it on the right. The gloves were connected by a shuriken like chain.

The attacking ninja wrapped the chain around Kakashi and Anko. "Well looks like we caught two flies." One of them said as both of them pulled the chain. The chain caused the jounin to be ripped in several pieces.

"SENSEI!" Naruko and Natsumi yelled with tears in their eyes. Seeing their sensei get ripped to shreds caused the genin of Team 7 to freeze, but not Team 11. "Now Mai!" Naruto yelled as he and Kanji jumped away.

" **Rubber Rope!** " Mai yelled as she wrapped her arms around the two ninja. " **Rubber Slingshot!** " Mai yelled as she pulled her arms back and threw the two ninja with such force it snapped the chain connecting their gauntlets.

" **Black Bullet!** " Kanji yelled as he kicked the ninja square in stomach.

" **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson.** " Naruto said as he sheathed **Wado Ichimonji** and a large gash appeared on the ninja's chest.

"Man that was easy." All three of the genin said as they regrouped. "Great job you three/ Great job gaki's." Kakashi and Anko said as they came out of a group of trees, freaking out the genin of Team 7.

"What!? Sensei we say you get killed!" Naruko and Natsumi yelled as they pointed a finger at the jounin. "That was a test. Naruto Mai and Kanji did well. However you three shocked me. Considering your skills I didn't think you three will be in shock." Kakashi told his genin and Team 11 had their heads held up high.

Kakashi then fell on the floor holding his family jewels yet again as he was kicked there by Kanji for "making two women cry."

"Alright but Tazuna, you said there will be some bandits. You said nothing about enemy ninja." Anko told Tazuna with a glare. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Tazuna stuttered out a he dropped his sake.

He then saw Naruto with **Wado Ichimonji** in hand, Mai getting ready to punch him, and Kanji lifting his leg to kick him. "Alright I'll tell you all." Tazuna said in a defeated tone.

( Que Tazuna's sob story about Wave being under a tyrant's rule.)

"Well we can't continue, my gaki's aren't that high in skill, and this seems like an A-rank mission." Anko said as she turned around. "I'm staying. I'm gonna complete thin mission." Naruto said surprising everybody.

"Naruto, you're not qualified for this mission. You're just out of the academy and not ready." Anko told her genin. "Sensei, we survived the forest of death. I have to admit, it wasn't the most dangerous part, but we survived none the less." Naruto replied with a determined look in his eyes.

"You can go back to the village if you want, but I'm completing this mission." Naruto said as he continued walking. "I'm with Naruto, the Land of Waves need help." Naruko said with the genin and Tazuna agreeing.

"Face it Anko, they won't give up." Kakashi said with his face deep within his little orange book. "Fine, will complete the mission gaki's." Anko said with the genin and Tazuna cheering.

~X~

The next day, the group was at the border of the Land of Fire and were taking a boat to the Land of Waves. "Sorry but there's too much people" the boatman said to the group. "Hold on, do any of us know water walking?" Naruto asked the ninja.

After a few minutes of talking, Sasuke, Mai, Kanji and Tazuna were in the boat; while Naruto, Naruko, Natsumi, Kakashi, and Anko were water walking.

"Wow that's a big bridge." Natsumi said as they passed the bridge. "Thank you, this bridge will be the ticket to stop Gato's rule!" Tazuna said loudly. "Hey keep it down, Do you want Gato's men to find us?" The boatman said a Tazuna closed his mouth.

Ten minutes later, the boatman docked in the Land of Waves. "Good luck Tazuna." The boatman said as he sailed away. "Well let's go." Tazuna said as he walked down the path.

After a while, Naruto threw a kunai into a bush, setting the group on edge. Out popped out a frightened white rabbit. "Ha! That's what scared you baka-blonde!" Kanji taunted the swordsman.

"If you noticed, it's a snow rabbit. It wouldn't have been white since it's not winter. It's been keep in doors… GET DOWN!" Naruto yelled as he pulled down Tazuna and the rest went down.

Over them flew a large cleaver like sword with two circles cut in ment for decapitation.

"There's only one swordsman who wields that blade… **Kubikiribōchō**. The Demon of the Hidden Mist. Momochi Zabuza" Naruto said as he stood up. "Looks like someone did their homework." A large figure said as they landed on **Kubikiribōchō** which was stabbed into the tree.

"Momochi Zabuza, an A-rank missing nin from Kiri. An ex member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Kakashi said as he went to lift his Hitai-ate. "Hatake Kakashi, The Copycat Ninja. Known for copying over one thousand jutsus with the famed **Sharingan**." Zabuza said as he jumped down with his sword in hand.

"Ah, Mitarashi Anko. The Snake Mistress of Konoha." Zabuza said with his blade resting on his shoulder. "Anko and I will handle this, keep Tazuna safe." Kakashi said to the genin. Only to find Naruto in front of the with his bandana tied around his head.

"Naruto, what are you doing!?" The leaf jounin yelled at the blonde. "Momochi Zabuza, as a fellow swordsman. I CHALLENGE YOU!" Naruto yelled the last part as he reached for his katanas. This stunned the leaf ninja.

"Naruto, I know you're strong. But are you crazy!?" Kanji yelled in seriousness as he didn't insult his teammate. "No I'm not. I'm not speaking as a ninja, but as a swordsman." Naruto said as he turned his head back to see the group.

"Naruto, he's too strong for you. He's gonna destroy you!" Kakashi yelled to the genin. "Shut it Hatake, as a swordsman it's an honor to fight one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Naruto said as he glared at the copycat ninja.

"Alright Naruto, but you better win. I don't want Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama to kill me if you die." Kakashi said with Anko agreeing. "Thanks, and I won't lose." Naruto said as he looked at Zabuza and tightened his bandana.

"Well kid, you wanna sword fight, you'll get a sword fight." Zabuza said to the blonde.

(This is the first major fight I am writing, so bite me if it sucks. If it helps, play Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor to help the fight scene.)

The two swordsmen were silent, waiting for the right time to start. A minute later, a leaf hitting the ground started the fight. Both swordsman met in the middle, Zabuza's **Kubikiribōchō** was being blocked by Naruto's **Wado Ichimonji**.

'D-Damn, his swing is strong. I haven't faced an opponent with this type of strength in a while.' Naruto said as he slightly struggled to keep **Kubikiribōchō** at bay.

Naruto kicked Zabuza's hands getting him enough time to back away. " **Ittoryu: 1000 Pound Strike!** " Naruto yelled as he struck the **Kubikiribōchō**. This caused Zabuza to be pushed back slightly.

'This kid is ok, let's try something else.' Zabuza thought as he jumped back. " **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu.** " Zabuza said as he finished some handsigns. The whole area was then covered in a thick mist.

~X~

"Oh no, Anko we have to stop this now!" Kakashi said as he was gonna charge to stop the fight. "Wait, Naruto could clear this mist." Kanji said as he held his hand out to stop them.

"What are you talking about?" Anko asked her genin. "Just watch." Mai said with her arms crossed. She had faith in her teammate.

~X~

"I gotta clear this mist… **Santoryu: Great Dragon Twister!** " Naruto yelled as the twister cleared the mist. He had reinforced his blades with chakra to make it stronger.

"Heh looks like you know a few tricks." Zabuza said from behind Naruto. He then kicked the young swordsman in the back sending him in the water.

~X~

"Naruto!" The jounin and hokage's daughters yelled. "Heh looks like the dope is all talk." Sasuke said with a cocky smirk. He was then sent to the floor holding what's left of his family jewels as he was kicked by Naruko and Natsumi.

"That baka-blonde won't go down that easily." Kanji said as he got out a lollipop and put it in his mouth. "Yeah Naruto won't go down that easily." Mai said as she was eating a piece of meat from her backpack.

~X~

Naruto got up and was standing on the water. "You're in my domain now bitch." Zabuza said as he made some handsigns. " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " Zabuza said as a large water dragon was sent to Naruto.

"Shit! **Wind style: Great Breakthrough!** " Naruto yelled as he finished handsigns and sent a torrent of wind from his mouth. The water and wind combined and the dragon cut through the wind.

"Crap!" Naruto yelled as he jumped away. " **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled as he sent a large fireball at Zabuza. " **Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu!** " Zabuza yelled as he sent a torrent of water at the fireball.

Through the steam, Naruto charged through it with all three swords drawn. " **Santoryu: Three Great Dragons!** " Naruto yelled as he hit Zabuza. He created this move after meeting **Igneel** , **Metalicana** , and **Grandeeney**.

When the attack hit Zabuza, the more experienced swordsman turned into water. "Shit!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air away from the water. He looked up to find Zabuza above him.

"Take this!" Zabuza yelled as he brought down **Kubikiribōchō** to Naruto's back. Said blonde turned around and blocked the strike with all three of his katanas.

Naruto put **Shusui** and **Sandai Kitetsu** in the large circle and pushed the blade away. He was able to pull the large sword out of Zabuza's hands and kicked him in the chest. Both swordsman landed on the water and jumped away from each other.

Zabuza jumped and grabbed **Kubikiribōchō** and charged at Naruto.

Naruto was unprepared for that and hastily blocked a strike from Zabuza with **Shusui** and **Sandai Kitetsu**.. "He you're pretty good." Zabuza said as he applied more pressure to the blade. "I-I'm just getting started." Naruto said as he pushed back the **Kubikiribōchō**.

Zabuza then kicked Naruto in the chest and sent him flying to the shore. Naruto didn't expect that and let go of his two katanas. The swords were sent to the group and landed an inch of what was little left of the Uchiha's family jewels.

~X~

"Naruto!" The jounin and hokage's daughter yelled as they didn't noticed the flying blades. "MY JEWELS!" Sasuke said as the blade almost sliced what was left.

"Like there's anything left teme." Natsumi said with a smile and laughed into her hand. "Fuck You!" Sasuke yelled and glared to the red head.

He was then kicked in the back of the head and his leftover jewels almost cut into the swords. "Be respectful of women teme!" Kanjin yelled at the emo Uchiha.

~X~

'Damn, I just got my jutsus and **Ittoryu** left.' Naruto thought as he was almost knee weak on the shore. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled and eleven clones surrounded him. "Buy me some time." Naruto told his clones as they charged at the ex mist ninja.

"That won't work on me kid!" Zabuza said as he sliced through the clones with his **Kubikiribōchō**. "This move is incomplete but, **Ittoryu: Fire Dragon Flame Blade!** " Naruto yelled as he coated his blade in fire chakra. The blade is on fire and charged at Zabuza.

Zabuza blocked the flaming blade but his right arm was burned. "Guah!" Zabuza said as they burn weakened the grip on **Kubikiribōchō**. Seeing this, Naruto kicked the burn and made Zabuza left go of the massive blade in pain.

Naruto was about to strike Zabuza again but he was stopped by a water clone from behind him. The clone had him in a hold with his arms pinned behind his head. "You're good kid, but I'm better." Zabuza said as he sliced Naruto's chest.

"Guah! Shit." Naruto yelled in pain as Zabuza sliced him again. After a minute, Naruto's cloak was covered in in tears and drenched in blood. He had some blood coming out of his mouth also. Having enough of this, Naruto headbutted the clone and it let go of him.

Naruto blocked Zabuza's strike with **Wado Ichimonji** but his grip was not as strong because of bloodloss. "Heh, you're tougher than I thought kid." Zabuza said as he applied more pressure to breaking Naruto's defences.

"A-Are you kidding. I've felt more pain from my sensei." Naruto said as he spat blood in Zabuza's eyes.

~X~

"Anko, have you been hitting Naruto." Naruko and Natsumi said with a deadly aura around them.

"No, he's talking about his first sensei. The one he taught him everything he knows about his sword styles." Mai said as Kanji agreed with her. "Who taught him. Those sword styles are amazing." Naruko said amazed by Naruto's strength.

"Whoever taught him should teach me. His sensei should be honored to teach an Uchiha." You all know who said that.

"If Naruto heard you say that. He would've killed you." Kanji said as he glared at the Uchiha. "Plus, how can you get a dead man to teach you." Mai added as she punched the Uchiha.

"Ok then, but who taught him?" Natsumi said as she had to keep the jounin from interfering with the fight. "A legendary swordsman. Roronoa Zoro." Kanji and Mai said together as they looked back at the fight.

~X~

Blinded by the blood, Zabuza backed away and tried to wide the blood away. " **Ittoryu: Great Wolf Fang!** " Naruto yelled as he coated his blade in chakra and swung at Zabuza.

Zabuza was able to get the blood out of his eyes and blocked the swing with **Kubikiribōchō**. What surprised the older swordsman is the chakra covered sword cut through the **Kubikiribōchō** halfway.

Zabuza pulled his sword back and kicked his opponent away. "Damn." Zabuza said as his sword was cut. "Hehe, looks like you're not so tough huh?' Naruto said with a smirk and ripped of the top of his bloody outfit.

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " Zabuza yelled as he sent the dragon at Naruto. Said blond was getting a little woozy and couldn't do much. He was sent to a tree and hit it with a sickening crack.

Zabuza charged at Naruto and sliced his chest, getting blood on **Kubikiribōchō** which prepared the giant sword. Naruto kicked Zabuza in the knee and cut Zabuza in his right forearm with a chakra enforced blade. Not having enough strength, Naruto dropped his final katana.

"Guah!" Zabuza said as his arm fell limp to his side. Zabuza picked up Naruto by his neck and lifted him in the air. "Got any last words kid?" Zabuza said as he tightened his grip on Naruto's neck.

"Yeah… Yippee-Ki-Yay Motherfucker." Naruto said as he got out a kunai and stabbed Zabuza in his arm. "Guah!" Zabuza said as he let go of Naruto and Kicked him away.

Naruto landed ten feet away and went of his feet. Something flew out of the woods and hit Zabuza in his neck. "Thank you for weakening him." A ninja dressed in a Kiri hunter nin outfit as the ninja landed next to a dead Zabuza.

"So are you gonna kill him now?" Naruto asked as he spit up blood. The hunter nin didn't say anything, but picked up Zabuza and **Kubikiribōchō** and left.

"Hehe, close enough for a win." Naruto said as he fell on his chest and passed out.

"Naruto!" The ninja, except Sasuke, yelled as they ran to the fallen swordsman. "Damn this kid is strong." Tazuna said as he was behind the ninja. "Yeah, Naruto is strong." Mai said as she held all three of Naruto's katanas.

"Tazuna, do you know a place where we could stay?" Kakashi said as he gently picked up the swordsman. 'Yeah my house is this way." Tazuna said as he led the ninja to his house.

 **And done, tell me how you feel about Naruto's fight against Zabuza.**

 **Incase anyone will ask, Naruto will complete the rasengan and use the Rasenshuriken. It will make his parents, sisters, and Jiraiya be surprised.**

 **Naruto could infuse his swords with chakra if Zoro could do the same with Haki.**

 **For his powerup might be called Dragon Drive. It will be combined with the Kaioken and Dragon Force. Naruto will be surrounded by fire and could times his powerup like the Kaioken.**

 **It will take a little longer for Naruto and Zabuza to heal than the canon.**

 **Naruto will be training with his ninjutsu as he mainly relies with his kenjutsu.**

 **Sasuke will unlock his Sharingan but will lose against Haku.**

 **At first, Sasuke and an unwilling Kanji will fight Haku. Naruto then will fight Haku and save her and Zabuza from Kakashi's Raikiri.**

 **The next chapter will be leading to the battle on the bridge. So tune in next time on Naruto the successor of Zoro, Chapter 6- Call to Arms.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo what up everybody! It's a me, Demongod123. Welcome to the sixth chapter of Naruto the successor of Zoro.**

 **Anyways, for Natsumi's pairing, it is a tie between… NARA SHIKAMARU and ROCK LEE! I like both of these ninja. Leave a comment on who you like better. I think one of these two will be a great pairing for Natsumi.**

 **Naruto's power up in place of Sage Mode is officially called Dragon Drive. Naruto will be able to times his power like the kaioken, and it covers his body in fire and scales like Natsu's Dragon Force.**

 **As to the person who asked this. Blood Kain is from Blazblue, and the Dragon Install is from Guilty Gear.**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto, One Piece, or any other anime or video game.**

 **Summary- Instead of Minato doing the sealing of the kyuubi, it was Hiruzen. Instead of a single child, Minato and Kushina had triplets. Naruto the youngest and only son is neglected by his family and village. After meeting a certain green haired swordsman, Naruto devotes his life to success Zoro in the way of the three sword style, Santoryu.**

 **Naruto the successor of Zoro**

 **Chapter 6- Call to Arms**

A pair of eyes fluttered opened and Naruto groaned as he stood up from a futon mattress. "Ugh, where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he stood up. He then noticed he was only in his pants, belts, and shoes. His chest was wrapped in bandages.

His bandana was tied around his left bicep like always.

Naruto then noticed a note on the floor next to the mattress. "Huh?" Naruto said as he picked up the note. "Dear blonde-baka, we are at Tazuna's house."

"I can tell ero-cook wrote this." Naruto said as he cracked his shoulders and left the room he was in.

~X~

Kanji, Mai, Naruko, and Natsumi were five seconds from beating the emo Uchiha to death. Sasuke kept trying to get Mai and Kanji to teach him their techniques because 'only an Uchiha should know such powerful techniques. He tried to get Naruko and Natsumi to be his wife's to make powerful heirs.

He also tried to take Naruto's katanas, but the rest of the genin kept him from taking them. "Oi what happened?" Naruto asked his fellow genin. "After you fought Zabuza yesterday, Tazuna brought us to his house. But why are you out of bed!?" Naruko said as she smacked her younger brothers head.

"Where are my katanas?" Naruto asked as he didn't have them when he woke up. "Here." Kanji said as he tossed him the katanas to the swordsman one by one. "Where's Hatake and Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to Kanji.

"Kakashi-sensei went to find information of Gato, while Anko-sensei went to the bridge with Tazuna." Mai answered. Just then a woman with blue hair walked into the room. "I don't think you should me be moving yet." She said in a motherly tone.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Naruto asked the woman. "Oh I'm Tsunami. I'm Tazuna's daughter." Tsunami introduced herself to the young swordsman. "Nice to met you Tsunami-san. My name is Roronoa Naruto." Naruto said to her.

"Oh Inari, come meet the ninja your grandpa hired." Tsunami said to a child who wa peering in from the doorway. Inari then came into view of the genin. "What's the point, they're all just gonna die." Inari said to his mother. "Inari don't say that!" Tsunami said to her son.

Inari just waved it off and left the room. "I'm sorry for his behavior." Tsunami said to the young ninja. "It's alright." Naruto said as he stood up. "We're are you going baka-blonde?" Kanji asked his teammate. "I'm gonna go train ero-cook." Naruto replied as he opened the door.

"Wait but your wounds would reopen." Naruko said with Natsumi and Mai agreeing. "If that happens then it's a good workout." Naruto said as he left. "I'm not letting that blonde-baka/dobe out do me!" Kanji and Sasuke said as they went after the swordsman.

"Should we be worried for them?" Tsunami asked the kunoichi. "Nah, you get used to it eventually." Mai said with the other kunoichi agreeing.

~X~

"Oi, why are you two following me?" Naruto asked his fellow shinobi. "I'm not letting you out do me blonde-baka/dobe." Kanji and Sasuke said to the swordsman.

"Alright, then how about a spar?" Naruto asked as he cracked his neck. "Hehe, this is gonna be easy." Kanji and Sasuke said at the same time. They thought it was gonna be easy because Naruto was injured.

Kanji and Sasuke charged at Naruto while the swordsman had **Wado Ichimonji** drawn.

~X~

Two hours later, the three shinobi came back into the house. A few of Naruto's wounds reopened and parts of his bandages were bloody. He had some bruises on his arms, back, chest, and face. Kanji and Sasuke had cuts over their chest, arms, and legs.

"We're back!" Naruto said as the three male genin sat down at the table. "Naruto! Your wounds reopened!" Naruko and Natsumi yelled as they smacked their baby brothers head.

"What about me?" Kanji said as he was on his knees. "Yeah don't worry about that dobe. Worry about an Uchi-" Sasuke was cut off as he was punched by Naruko and Natsumi.

Sighing, Mai got out a roll of bandages and wrapped Kanji's cuts. Naruto had to silently threaten Kanji from trying anything. Naruko and Naruko had to clean and rewrap Naruto's wounds. Nobody cared to take care of Sasuke, much to the emo's anger.

~X~

Later in the day, Tazuna, Kakashi, and Anko came back. "So sensei, what did you find out?" Naruko asked Kakashi. "I couldn't figure out much. Only that Gato hired mercenaries to do his bidding." Kakashi said with his face still in his orange book.

"Anko-sensei. Zabuza is still alive." Naruto said as the ninja and Tazuna's eyes widened. "What do you mean dope, we saw the hunter nin kill him." Sasuke said with a smirk trying to get Naruto to sound like an idiot.

"The hunter nin used senbon needles to his neck. A hunter nin kills their target and destroys the body on the spot. The hunter nin took the body." Naruto said as he deflated Sasuke's ego.

"That's right, senbon needles are used for acupuncture and can be used to put someone in a death like state." Anko said as she does use senbon needles. "That means he's still alive." Naruko said in shock.

"Yah, and it took me all I got to do that much damage him. Plus he went easy me or he underestimated me. That's the only reason I was able to last that long." Naruto said which made Kanji and Mai gasp in surprise.

"He's right, a ninja of Zabuza's rank would've not been beaten by someone of Naruto's strength." Kakashi said which made Naruto look at him in anger. "Are you calling me weak." Naruto said with a glare.

"No I'm not, I'm just saying that Zabuza is stronger than you." Kakashi said with his head in his icha icha. He was about to let out a perverted giggle until Naruto took the book.

Naruto then walked to the front door, opened it, and threw it with a chakra enhanced throw. This caused the girls to let out a giggle in joy, and Kakashi and Kanji to cry in the corner.

"If that's the case, what about the ninja who saved him?" Naruto asked as he remembered the fake hunter nin that saved Zabuza. "Well, then Anko and I will fight Zabuza. While you, Kanji, and Sasuke fight his accomplice. Naruko, Natsumi, and Mai will protect Tazuna." Kakashi said as he got up from the corner along with Kanji.

"Alright, but we'll need to be training then." Naruto said with the genin agreeing. "Alright then we'll start training tomorrow then." Kakashi said as he took out another icha icha book from his kunai holster.

This caused Anko to take the book and rip it in front of the copycat nin's eye. Said silver hair ninja is letting tears flow from his lone visible eye.

~X~

The next day, both teams were in the forest surrounding Tazuna's home.

"Alright, since Anko is scouting out the town, I am in charge of your training." Kakashi said to the genin.

"Alright, first we'll start off by climbing trees." Kakashi said in his usual laid back tone. "Sensei we know how to climb trees." One duck but Uchiha said.

"Do you know how to without your hands?" Kakashi said as he started tree climbing. He then walked up the tree using chakra. He then walked down and said, "Considering you three know water walking, Sasuke, Kanji and Mai will be tree walking. Using chakra, you three will climb these three trees. Use these to mark your progress."

Kakashi tossed a kunai to each genin and left. "So if you excuse me, I'll be training." Naruto said as he walked away. "So will we." Naruko said with her and Natsumi going in the opposite direction.

~X~

With Naruto, the young swordsman is having 10 clones; Five working on jutsus, and five working on his **Ittoryu Nitoryu** and **Santoryu** sword styles.

Naruto himself was going to take a nap…

"I deserve this." Naruto said as he leaned onto a tree. After fighting Zabuza, and beating Kanji and duck butt; he needed a break.

~X~

Naruko and Natsumi were having a spar. Naruko came in with a fury of punches, and Natsumi countered with a storm of kicks.

~X~

Kanji, Mai, and the emo Uchiha are climbing the tree. Considering Kanji and Mai are using chakra in their attacks, they know how to channel it.

The members of Team 11 are 90% up the tree

Sasuke is not even halfway up the tree yet

~X~

At the end of the day, the shinobi and Tazuna, were back in the bridge builders home.

Naruto was able to work on some jutsus, considering his main skill is with his swords. He was also sparing with his clones.

Kanji and Mai were able to get tree climbing down. Mai was able to get a reluctant Kanji to spar.

Naruko and Natsumi worked on their taijutsu and ninjutsu. After that they went to find a ramen stand…

Finally Sasuke was able to get halfway up the tree.

"So, I heard you two got tree climbing down." Kakashi said, with his face in another icha icha… Naruto promptly sliced the book into several pieces. Making Kakashi let out a river of tears come out of his lone eye.

"Anyways, time for diner." Kanji said as he placed a pot of rice, meat (making Mai reach for it, but Naruto stopped her), and some tea on the table. "Thank you for cooking Kanji-san." Tsunami said to the young cook.

Kanji was about to flirt, Naruto was able to tell by the hearts for eyes. The swordsman promptly hit him in the back of the head.

This started a comical dust cloud fight. Which caused the females to try to stop it, Kakashi ignored it, and Anko laughing her ass off.

After a minute of this, they were finally eating. Halfway into the meal, Inari had enough. "That's it! Why do you all try so hard!? You all are gonna die!" Inari yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Inari!?" Tsunami yelled at her child. "You all don't know about suffering! I bet you all are gonna be cozy in your homes!" Inari yelled with tears in his eyes.

(Honestly I didn't remember his rant. So I just made some things up.)

This caused the genin of Team 11 to stand up.

"Listen kid, you're not the only one with a hard life. Many people have it worse." Mai said with her hair covering her eyes.

"Some people have it worse than you." Kanji said as he looked down.

"People may have it better, but that doesn't mean they don't know pain." Naruto said as he walked to the door.

"I believe a strong man stands up for himself, but a stronger man stands up for others. Your dad was a stronger man, standing up for a whole country. Those who couldn't stand up for themselves." Naruto said as he walked out the door.

At this, Inari was crying and ran out of the room. The two genin followed after their teammate.

~X~

A few minutes later, the genin of Team 11 were laying in a grassy field looking at the stars.

"So what are your guy's story?" Naruto asked, they knew his but he didn't know theirs.

They were silent for a minute before Mai spoke first. "I met Luffy-sensei when I was nine. My original village was overrun by a group of bandits. I was an orphan by the time Luffy-sensei beat them. He found me and took care of me." Mai said as she had tears in her eyes.

"I met Sanji-san when I was five. My entire village was slaughtered by a rogue shinobi. By the time he arrived, my father was dead and my mother was raped and decapitated." Kanji said as he was crying.

"I'm gonna go train." Naruto said as he stood up and walked away. "Me too." Kanji said as he stood up and walked in the other way. Mai then walked back to the house.

~X~

Early next morning, a lone female is picking herbs in the forest. (Honestly, I'm to lazy to describe Haku.)

She then spotted a sleeping Naruto. 'This is the one who fought Zabuza-sama. I can kill him now.' Haku thought, but she didn't kill him. Instead she walked up to him, leaned down, and lightly shook him.

"Hey, you're gonna get sick if you sleep on the floor." Haku said as she shook shook him. This caused Naruto to wake up, and place the spine of **Wado Ichimonji** on the side of her neck.

"Oh sorry, you startled me." Naruto said as he sheathed the katana. "It's alright. I should've been more careful." Haku apologized as she stood up. "The names Roronoa Naruto." Naruto said as he stood up. "Haku, nice to meet you Naruto-san." Haku said as she stuck out her hand.

"The pleasures mine, Haku-san." Naruto said as he shook her hand. "So are you a shinobi Naruto-san?" Haku asked the blonde. "Yep, I'm a genin of Konohagakure." Naruto said as he showed her his bandanna.

"So why are you out here so early, Haku-san?" Naruto asked the female. "One of my friends got hurt, so I'm picking these herbs to help." Haku said as she motioned to her basket. "Can I help you pick them?" Naruto asked.

"Well I can use a little help." Haku said as she began to pick more herbs. Naruto then began to help the black haired girl. "So, why are you a shinobi Naruto-san." Haku asked the student of Zoro.

"I'm a shinobi to get stronger. Not just in strength, but also as a person." Naruto said as he picked some herbs. "Well Naruto-san, I believe that a person cannot truly be strong without a person to protect." Haku said as she finished picking herbs.

"Thank you. By the way, I'm a boy." Haku said as she stood up. "I can tell you're lying. Also, tell Zabuza I said hi." Naruto said, shocking Haku.

Before she can do anything, he jumped away.

 **Done! The sixth chapter of Naruto, The Successor of Zoro.**

 **I've been having writers block lately. Sorry if any stories suck.**

 **What makes it worse is someone signed in as a guest, is telling me to quit writing fanfiction.**

 **But fuck him or her, I got a surprise fanfiction I'm working on.**

 **This has been Demongod123, I'll be back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello audience, I am sorry to inform you that I will be rewriting some of my stories. The reason is that now that I reread them, there are a lot of mistakes in them. I will be posting the remakes of them when I can.**

 **Demongod123, signing out.**


End file.
